


Heat

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, post-live sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One Shot] They clung onto each other in a desperate attempt to release the excitement from their live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Sex. Unbeta-ed.

“Nngha… Mi… Mitsuki-kun…”

The door behind the lithe body he embraced rattled in protest, making a bigger sound to cover the wet sounds they made. The air conditioner inside the dressing room didn’t seem to work despite he faintly remembered Tenn put it on low before the live. His pants were loosely hanging by his ankle and his lover’s was nowhere to be seen. His mind couldn’t focus on anywhere, his lips kept searching for the other’s and their hands were gripping tightly onto each other’s bodies.

Ryuu raised Mitsuki’s legs higher, pushing deeper and silenced his lover’s scream with his mouth. The smaller man grabbed onto his back, desperately hanging on the bigger body. Kicking his hanging underwear away, Mitsuki hooked his ankle and pushed the other’s deeper. The friction made Ryuu lost his footing, almost making them slipping down the floor had he didn’t grab onto the door.

“Mi… Mitsuki-kun… don’t suddenly... “

“Ngha… ‘s not enough… Tsu… Tsuna...shi…-sa... more…  Mmghh...” In his last sheer of sanity, Mitsuki angled Ryuu’s face by his palm and swooped down for more kisses. The older man’s hand released the door, supporting the small body by the ass, raising both the legs and the smaller man’s position as he sped up his penetration.

They must have had lost their mind. Ryuu couldn’t even remember how long they had locked themselves inside the TRIGGER dressing room. All he could remember was the heat from their collaboration live earlier still lingers all over his body and the heat had been endlessly pouring all over his and Mitsuki’s body.

The marks the brunet did on his backs started to sting a little as his sweat trailed down on them. In the dim of their position, he could see the noticeable palm marks on the other’s hips. Both of things there were taboo to their body as idols. However, all those reasons left the two as they struggled and were blindlessly pacing up to meet their climax. The door banged in a loud sound as he thrust deeper and poured his cum inside the smaller body. Mitsuki desperately bit onto the mess of his clothes as he also reached his climax.

For few minutes, they stilled and stared at each other catching their breath. Ryuu cupped the smaller man’s cheek, brushing a strands of hair away and touched their foreheads together. They smelled like sweat and sex. Their styled hairs were all a mess. Ryuu gulped a little as he saw his pants had caught some of their dripping cum, wondering how he would clean them.

As they recognized more of their surroundings, they began to notice their reflection through the mirror on the dressing room and barrages of sounds from their mobiles. Their friends must have been wondering where they had been.

Ryuu’s lips met Mitsuki’s in several kisses as he pulled out slowly of the other. Without ever releasing his embrace, he brought the small man to the dresser and gave a last kiss.

“I can do it by myself you know,” Mitsuki muttered as Ryuu cleaned his body with wet tissues. Glad Tenn always reminded him to bring some.

Instead of replying, the TRIGGER member only smiled and continued his work, until his lover gently played with his genital with his foot.

“Mi… Mitsuki-kun… the other’s waiting…”

Leaning closer, Mitsuki gave a chaste kiss and forcefully took several tissues himself. “Yup. And two people is faster.”

Ryuu laughed sheepishly, secretly a bit disappointed as he cleaned himself and gathered their clothes. When they were done making themselves presentable and cleaned the evidence away, Mitsuki hopped and gave a slap onto the back he loved so much. “C’mon, let’s get to Tsunashi’s home after this.”

“Eh? Huh?”

Grinning at his lover’s puzzled look, Mitsuki swung his finger in a flirt, “Aren’t you going to invite me for some  _ drinks _ ?”

It seems the heat hasn’t truly left both of them afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> fufufufufu
> 
> please review~ \\(^w^)/


End file.
